mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Level Progression
Level Progression is a system where characters become more powerful through the accumulation of Experience Points. As a player character gains Experience Points, the character might gain enough points to reach the next level. This is similar to the level system used in Dungeons & Dragons, but Mutant Future uses no character classes (Fighter, Thief, Wizard, etc.). For character classes in Mutant Future, go here. In the normal rules, a new level would raise ones to-hit potential, lower saving throw scores, and gain a bonus to combat (extra melee damage or attacks) or an Ability. This page is for house rules related to level progression, including level benefits and Experience Point bonuses. Experience Level Bonuses The first two entries on the following table — Standard Table and Ability Table — are from the rulebook. The third entry is a house-ruled table, adding new content. | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} The melee damage bonus only applies to hand melee weapons. Any kind of gun, explosive, etc. does not apply. The dodge bonus applies to AC as a supplement to the normal AC bonus from Dexterity. This bonus only applies if a character is aware of an attack, and would be impaired by heavy encumbrance or bulky armor. The ability to upgrade a mutation only applies to Androids, Mutant Animals, Mutant Humans and Mutant Plants. Pure Humans, or any other race that cannot be mutated, treat this result as a +1 to an ability instead. Note that basic androids and synthetics may only increase Intelligence, Willpower or Charisma. Mutation Upgrades In place of a normal level-based bonus, an android or mutant character can upgrade a pre-existing android/cyborg feature or mutation, or (with the ML's approval) gain a new android feature or mutation. An upgraded mutation works better than normal, as if the player rolled the same mutation twice. An upgraded mutation can be noted with a plus sign or number after the name. For example, an upgrade to Body Adjustment could read as "Body Adjustment+" or "Body Adjustment 2". Further upgrades could read as "Body Adjustment++" or "Body Adjustment 3". Logically, mental mutations and any android feature would be the best candidates for upgrading, as mental mutations would lend themselves to development through greater control and practice — with physical and plant mutations being treated as weapons that can be upgraded with standard combat boosts — while android/cyborg features can be improved upon through tinkering and finding the right components. Unless the Mutant Lord already compiled a list of upgraded mutations, the effects of a Mutation Upgrade would be at the whim of the Mutant Lord on an impromptu bases. That is, the ML might upgrade the damage, range and/or uses per day of an offensive mutation, as he or she sees fit. Separate Classes and Advancement This system allows players to add classes to the basic Mutant Future character, and to advance them differently. The normal advancement rules in Mutant Future are entirely thrown out. As usual, the player choose the character's race as normal. At the start, the Mutant Lord can grant free levels to up a fixed classes. e.g. You start with three levels that can be distributed up to two class. The Mutant Lord could rule that the characters start with no classes or levels — everyone starts raw! This system is idea for broad classes like Fighter, Cleric, Magic-User and Thief (although, modern/futuristic classes like Enforcer, Esper and Expert are highly recommended) as sub-classes makes a mess of this system, and classes were originally not meant to be archetypes into themselves. Unlike the normal fantasy rules, the only class that improves on added hit points, to-hit and saving throws is Fighter — character without any level in Fighter is treated as a 0-level man/normal man with regards to-hit and saving throws. Although, classes can adjust the saving throws at their first level. All other classes only improves on class abilities. e.g. gaining level in Thief only improves one one's Thieves' Abilities; improving in Magic-User only grants additional spells; and so on. Each additional level of Fighter gives an extra hit dice based on ones race (d8 for pure humans; d6 for all others). If skills (non-weapon proficiencies) are used, then each class grants skills/proficiencies individually, and only the Fighter class grants weapon proficiencies. In this system, Experience Points are not thrown to one class, nor are they divided equally between multiple classes: Experience Points are saved like currency, and can be spent on reacquiring a new class, gaining a new level, and possibly occasional boosts to attributes between adventures. Unlike gaining level, gaining a new class should be time-consuming and expensive, requiring a mentor or trainer. The Mutant Lord could allow players to spend Experience Points on emergency re-rolls, max damage rolls, minor beneficial alterations to plot or situation (guard drop key, bad guy monologues, these are not the 'droids you're looking for), etc., during game-play. The saving throws are like in the normal Mutant Future rules, and are used for Fighters/Enforcers. The other classes (Magic User, Esper, Thief/Scout, etc.) are only grants their bonuses at first level. (see table to the right) Remember: lower is better. Dwarves and Halflings automatically get a -2 bonus to all saves, regardless of what class they have. Magic is only used if there is magic in the setting. Category:Rules